Seven things I hate about you
by LvsShelbyLvs
Summary: It’s been three years since they left her love and her brother. A lot has happened that neither Ikuto or Kukai could even know, but yet Amu can’t help but love Ikuto and hate him at the same time will she ever be able to be with him, or will hating him
1. Starts with goodbye preface

**It's been three years since they left her love and her brother. A lot has happened that neither Ikuto or Kukai could even know, but yet Amu can't help but love Ikuto and hate him at the same time will she ever be able to be with him, or will hating him ruin it**

**{ I couldn't get it all in the summary so there it is} **

Seven things I hate about you

**Preface**

**Amu,**

**So what he left me, along with my brother. So what I don't care, Amu wiped the tears the poured out of her eyes, "Somebody up there must hate me," she whispered looking up to the sky; the brilliant blue sky, the fluffy cotton candy clouds, and the bright sunflower sky, all of which she loved on most normal days, but yet today not even the cool wind would calm her down. Amu hated Ikuto with her whole entire being, but yet loved him with such a passion that it hurt to think of him. They had only been together for, what a year.  
Ikuto left Amu for his pop rock band. Her brother Kukai, they both left her. Amu would never forgive them, she swore no matter how hard they begged they were never to be forgiven, never. But then again she does love them both, she could- Amu shook her head getting up off the ground, **

"**NO, I will never forgive them no matter what!" she swore to herself, Amu closed her eyes and walked away, they were never allowed back in her life, no matter how much it hurt. **

**November 17****th**

"**They should be here," Amu hissed looking out over the guest list, "They are, are parents Kukai," she hissed closing the book and walking out. "Oh well screw them all, I hate them," Amu sighed and sat down at the piano something she hadn't done in a year. Ever since her beloved left her, she wouldn't dare play, but now she sits down to sing her heart out, she let her petite finger being to play**;

_was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

**Amu let the tears fall as she sung her little heart out,**___  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na_.

**As time went on Amu lost herself in her own self pity. Amu gave up all together on just about everything, she didn't smile, nor did she laugh, and most of all the fragile piece of her heart that were left by Ikuto and ****Kukai, shattered after her parents died, goodbye happy, joyful Amu and hello whatever of her is left. **

It's been three years since they left her love and her brother. A lot has happened that neither Ikuto or Kukai could even know, but yet Amu can't help but love Ikuto and hate him at the same time will she ever be able to be with him, or will hating him ruin it


	2. Who knew

Seven things I hate about you,

Chapter 1 who knew

Normal pov,

Amu sat at the back of the church, she didn't really feel like being here today, but Rima insisted that she go, and talk to god or something. Amu wasn't really paying attention when her friend explained things. Amu's long pink hair fell around her face as she leaded forward to pray. Amu didn't really want to talk to the god that she felt hated her so much, but then again how could she not. This was church after all. Amu turned her head and looked at Rima, her long curly blond hair fell over her shoulders brushing the floor, she had a small smile on her face and she seemed peaceful, for her to someone she loved left to go off in some band.

"They told us to wait" Amu thought getting up, "They said that they loved us," she thought again, her quick movements let her leave the church and head home before Rima knew she had left.

Amu walked along the streets, hoping to pass something that would make her smile, but as of now the only thing she could think of was killing who ever took her mother and father way from her, but with her not even eighteen yet made that almost impossible. Amu came up to her small but yet cozy home, Amu didn't move when her parents died she just moved stuff around. Amu unlocked the door and flung it open; she didn't even see the two cars in her drive way. She didn't notice much anymore. As Amu took her coat off she noticed that someone else coat was there too, that couldn't be true, no one was here, well at least she hopped.

"Amu," she heard someone call, someone familiar, someone she didn't want to see. As she walked into the living room she could see her brother, his light brown messy hair hung in his face, she wore black basketball shorts and a white wifebeater (**Such a horrible name I know**), with his white sport shoes tied lightly on his feet.

Amu pov,

I watched Kukai flop down on the couch, and put his feet up on the coffee table, he doesn't get to come in here and just pick up were ever he feels he left off, no I was no going to sit bye while he's been gone three years, missed our parents funeral and leave me.

"Get out," I told him threw gritted teeth. Kukai face looked hurt, I could hear shuffling behind me, but I didn't have time to deal with to low lives at a time.

"What's, with you Amu," he scuffed, not moving an inch, my eyes went wide as I started at him.

"What's with me, well let's see shall we take a look down memory lane?" I hissed, glaring down at him. "Where were you, when mom and dad died, or where were you when I got sick and was hospitalized, or where were you at any given time!" I screamed at him throwing my hands up in the air, Kukai face looked dumbfounded, I didn't care I continued to yell at him, never really telling him what was really wrong,

"Where were you when I laid here and cried when I had a pregnancy scare or, where were you when the house was broke into and I was scared out of my wits, or…" the tears poured out of my eyes as I glared at him,

"Kukai, I hate you more than the person who killed our parents," I screamed hitting his chest as he tried to pull me close to him, "No, No, No," I screamed ripping away from him, "How could you think I let you hold me after all you've done, you're not welcome here ever," I screamed throwing myself on the floor.

"Please just go," I sobbed putting my hands to my face…

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, had that all been a dream, it seemed to real to be a dream. I climb out of bed and tip-toe down the stairs, there's no one here, did I imagine the whole ordeal, or was it real and I just can't seem to find him.

"My brother was here," I told myself determined to find him. After I spent several hours looking for him and came up empty I gave up. I flung my tiered ass self back into bed, ripping the covers from up under me and crawling underneath them. The cold night air made me shiver pulling the blanket over my head. My brother wasn't real, well he was he just wasn't here with me, I don't think he wants to ever be back home with me again, and I think I just might be okay with that.

I woke up later that day with sleep still taunting me, I zombie like crawled out of bed and walked, well stumbled down the stairs. My pink hair is a rat's nest in the making on top of my head. I pulled out a white bowl and a spoon, going over to the cabinet, I search for something sweet and sugary, I found my favorite cereal, tricks. After I eat my breakfast I lazily climb back up the stairs, I'm desperately in need of a shower and a brush. I thought touching my head.

---___ later_____-----

I walked around the town, looking for something to eat. I felt the stares of the normal amount of guys watching me. I'm in hot pink skinny jeans and a black tight tank-top. The normal you could say. The dream I had last night about Kukai still had me glancing over my shoulder. He won't come back, I told myself.

"_Oh but he will"_

What the hell who are you.

"_Ugh, well I'm your conscious", my con- whatever used a matter of fact tone,_

"Well whoever you are, I don't think he will come back"

"_Your conscious, and oh yes her will Amu-Chan"_ the voice sang, great I'm going crazy and talking to myself, how much therapy am I going to need.

I finally found the place I wanted to eat, tally's a small café place that I love to eat at, they have the best strawberry milk shakes anybody will ever have, and they've only been open for a year but there already worldwide know, well at least in my world. I walked n and sat down in my favorite booth, the one that overlooks the water, the crystal blue water looked ever so inviting as I ordered my strawberry shake and French fries. After eating I walked home to find my Rima dragging me to church.

Normal pov,

Amu sat at the back of the church, she didn't really feel like being here today, but Rima insisted that she go, and talk to god or something. Amu wasn't really paying attention when her friend explained things. Amu's long pink hair fell around her face as she leaded forward to pray. Amu didn't really want to talk to the god that she felt hated her so much, but then again how could she not. This was church after all. Amu turned her head and looked at Rima, her long curly blond hair fell over her shoulders brushing the floor, she had a small smile on her face and she seemed peaceful, for her to someone she loved left to go off in some band.

"They told us to wait" Amu thought getting up, "They said that they loved us," she thought again, her quick movements let her leave the church and head home before Rima knew she had left.

Amu walked along the streets, hoping to pass something that would make her smile, but as of now the only thing she could think of was killing who ever took her mother and father way from her, but with her not even eighteen yet made that almost impossible. Amu came up to her small but yet cozy home, Amu didn't move when her parents died she just moved stuff around. Amu unlocked the door and flung it open; she didn't even see the two cars in her drive way. She didn't notice much anymore. As Amu took her coat off she noticed that someone else coat was there too, that couldn't be true, no one was here, well at least she hopped.

"Amu," she heard someone call, someone familiar, someone she didn't want to see. As she walked into the living room she could see her brother, his light brown messy hair hung in his face, she wore black basketball shorts and a white wife beater (**Such a horrible name I know**), with his white sport shoes tied lightly on his feet.

Amu pov,

I watched Kukai flop down on the couch, and put his feet up on the coffee table, he doesn't get to come in here and just pick up were ever he feels he left off, no I was no going to sit bye while he's been gone three years, missed our parents funeral and leave me.

"Get out," I told him threw gritted teeth. Kukai face looked hurt, I could hear shuffling behind me, but I didn't have time to deal with to low lives at a time.

"What's, with you Amu," he scuffed, not moving an inch, my eyes went wide as I started at him.

"What's with me, well let's see shall we take a look down memory lane?" I hissed, glaring down at him. "Where were you, when mom and dad died, or where were you when I got sick and was hospitalized, or where were you at any given time!" I screamed at him throwing my hands up in the air, Kukai face looked dumbfounded, I didn't care I continued to yell at him, never really telling him what was really wrong,

"Where were you when I laid here and cried when I had a pregnancy scare or, where were you when the house was broke into and I was scared out of my wits, or…" the tears poured out of my eyes as I glared at him,

"Kukai, I hate you more than the person who killed our parents," I screamed hitting his chest as he tried to pull me close to him, "No, No, No," I screamed ripping away from him, "How could you think I let you hold me after all you've done, you're not welcome here ever," I screamed throwing myself on the floor.

"Please just go," I sobbed putting my hands to my face…

"I can't Amu you know I can't," he said getting down to my level; his green eyes stared back at me. I reached up and slapped him.

"What did I do Amu, I left you so what,"

"So what…" I screamed getting cut off,

"Kukai leave her alone," My eyes wide in surprise, out of all people I thought he'd never come back. I put my hands back over my face and let the sobs come.

"Ikuto this is something-"

"No, Kukai it's not something you can fix, as both you and I can see,-" this time I stood up.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, I hate you both, especially you Ikuto, you left me to,"

"Amu, I-"

"Get out," I screamed pointing to the door! "Get out!" I yelled, once I heard the door shut I curled up in a ball and cried

Kukai pov,

I sighed and left my house, I don't know why I left my own house, isn't supposed to be open no matter what happened, but I guess to my sister it didn't matter I came back for her. She's so dwelled over the past that she can't move on to the future or how Ikuto came back. Ikuto talked about her the whole time we were away, Ikuto loves her and when she threw us out I know it hurt him more then it hurt me,

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Ikuto turned to me, his eye filled with anger.

"Sorry, you're saying sorry, your parents died and you weren't here to help her, I wasn't here and now she, she…" Ikuto was shaking, trembling; Ikuto closed his eyes balled up his fist and ran back inside. I could hear yelling screaming, and something breaking inside. Then all went quite.

Ikuto pov,

I flung open the door to find Amu in the same place we left her.

"Amu, I'm sorry," I said looking down at her, I hopped to see something but anger but she looked even more pissed then she was before.

"What part of get out and leave me alone don't you understand Ikuto,"

"You never said leave you alone you just said get out, and guess what I did and now I'm back," Amu didn't say anything for a long time, (After a while she answered the question)

"I guess you're right, but I thought it so it still counts," she screamed throwing her hands up,

"I'm not a mind reader Amu, I never was, and I never will be," I screamed back, well that was kinda a lie, I could read her witch was like reading her mind,

"Maybe you should be," she got up off the floor, "maybe it would have helped you," she smacked me across my face, causing it to burn, I growled at her, just like a cat would. I could see the fear in her eyes but then whatever fear she was feeling disappeared as a very pissed off Amu started yelling again,

"Did you yell at me, seriously what is this first grade," she threw a flower vase at me which was filled with flowers.

"Amu, you're so frustrating," I yelled right back. Amu got right in my face,

"I hate you," she hissed, I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her close, my lips crashing on hers.

Amu pulled away and ran to her room, I could hear the door slam, and then her voice filled the house.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

And when she finished the sobs came harder and harder until there were no more, she must have cried herself to sleep. I walked up the stairs and opened her door, there she was as cute as ever laying on her computer desk, her checks were still wet with tears, her lips slightly parted, I picked her up and laid her in bed, a hand reached out and grabbed my shirt. I could tell she was still sleeping because she always talked in her sleep.

"Stay with me, please," she begged pulling me down to her. I crawled in bed next to her, she snuggled into my chest and whispered something I'd only be able to hear when she was sound asleep,

"I still love you Ikuto," I hugged her closer, but at least now I know.

"Oh Amu, I love you much more then you will ever know," I told her laying my head on hers. Her strawberry shampoo filled my nose and I smile my little strawberry.

Amu pov,

My blueberry, she thought in dream land, I love him. She smiled and fell onto her blue candy cloud with her love.


End file.
